Mine Forever
by Hannah Salmalin
Summary: Daine and Numair go to Tyra and decide to do something... Most likely one-shot
1. Default Chapter

**_ Mine Forever_**

Daine disentangled herself from the strong, warm arms that were circled so possessively around her waist. She smiled at the subtle, contented grin on the man next to her. She pulled on a shirt that was on the floor beside the bed. It was Numair's, so it was long enough to go halfway down her thighs.

She gazed at the large sleeping figure, happier than she could ever remember.

Daine walked over to the window and opened it, letting the warm, yet cooling Tyran breeze hit her warm body. She saw that the sun was rather high in the sky, meaning it was about 10 o'clock.

She closed her eyes and felt the breezes play with her smoky brown curl, making them even wilder than they really were. Suddenly she felt strong arms circle around her. She leaned back on Numair's chest. He was dressed only in his black cotton breeches.

"You disturbed my sleep, magelet," he grumbled between the kisses he rained on her neck.

"Mm-hmm,"

He gave her soft kisses all over her neck and face.

"So, Mrs. Salmalín, how does it feel to finally be married to the most wonderfully handsome, powerful mage in the world?" he asked

"What? When did I marry Jon?" she joked

Her ex-lover spun her round so she was facing him. He mock glared at her but finally mirrored the wide grin on his wife's face.

"In case you couldn't tell I was joking," she managed to get out before he pressed his lips to hers, gently teasing. He pulled away after a few seconds but was pulled back when Daine wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips back to hers.

Without breaking away from her sweet lips he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the room they had rented from the inn.

They made love, passionately, for an hour before the two newlyweds fell asleep once again. When Numair woke up again he lay watching the beautiful Daine. He loved every inch of her. He closed his eyes and thought about last night.

_He and Daine had been lying around on the bed just after lunch. They were just lying peacefully when Numair__ remembered something. It was one of the reasons he had wanted to come to Tyra. That and because Jon had asked him to do a job for him. _

_He slowly eased himself out from under Daine. _

"_Hmm, Numair?" she grumbled_

"_Wait a moment sweet," he told her_

_He crossed the room to wear his shirt was. He searched through the pockets until he found it. He looked back at Daine. She was sitting on the edge of the large, 4-poster bed._

_He went to her and took his hands in his. _

_He knelt in front of her and pulled out a small black box. Daine's eyes twinkled joyfully as did his. _

"_Veralidaine Sarrasri, I love you with every part of my being. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Magelet, will you marry me?"_

_Daine nodded and he pulled out the ring. Daine gasped. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It wasn't one of the large, bulky rings that the noblewomen wore. It was a white gold ring, with three small sapphires shaped in between gold filigree. They were shaped like leaves surrounding a rose like diamond. It was perfect. He slid it onto her finger and she threw her arms around him. _

_She was so happy. Numair had proposed to her several times but she had never thought he was being truly serious. She had always thought it was just spur of the moment. This was real. She was engaged to the man she loved and she had the ring to prove it._

_They lay in the others arms for the longest time before Numair whispered "Now,"_

"_What?"_

"_Let's do it now," he pulled back and took a look at the bemused wild mage's face. "Let's get married. Now,"_

_Quickly they made their way to the nearest temple. _

"_You know Alanna's probably gonna skin us because we didn't invite her," Daine stated after they had left the temple._

"_Onua too," _

_She shrieked with delight when she felt the ground disappear from under her feet. Numair had picked her up so now their heads were one the same level. He kissed the top of her head as they made their way back to the inn._

"_I think you look very beautiful in that dress," Numair whispered "I can't wait to get it off you," He smiled devilishly at her_

"_Do you think flattering and attempting to seduce me is going to get you anything, mage?" _

"_Yep,"_

"_They don't call you smart for nothing do they?"_

"_I love you magelet,"_

"_I love you too, Numair," _

Daine stirred and he was shaken from his peaceful memories.

She looked up and smiled at him


	2. Returning to Tortall

**_Mine Forever_**

**_Alright, I wasn't planning to update but I decided to put in a few people's reactions. I personally like the first chapter better but... mehh._**

Onua looked out of the chamber window and saw two horses galloping up the road to the palace. She recognised the distinctive shape of Numair and grinned. The couple tied and Numair jumped off the horse quite easily. Onua smiled again. He was certainly getting better and more at ease in riding. He pulled Daine off her horse and swung her round, laughing. Daine laughed with him.

He planted her on the ground before going to kiss her passionately. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Onua left grinning broadly to find Alanna and Jon.

* * *

Daine and Numair had just finished looking after their horses and they walked quickly through the palace, trying to find their friends. Miri was the first they found. When Daine told her she squeaked with excitement, and hugged Daine and Numair

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Daine almost laughed when she hugged Numair again but then, as if to disguise it, hugged Daine.

Daine knew she was quite annoyed that she and Evin weren't going anywhere. And Daine knew she needed a hug from her all time crush. Besides he was big and bigger men were more fun to cuddle (That's something my friend Nicola told me. Poor her.)

After they left Miri they tried to find some other friends.

Jon, Alanna, Onua, Thayet, George, Buri, Sarge. Imrah and Raoul were in the war chamber.

"Daine, Numair, Onua told us you were back. Now Daine, I need you to go on a spying mission next week in Scanra. There is talk of these metal beasts and I need you to give me a report on them." Jon said immediately. He looked drained and as if he hadn't slept for several days.

Daine and Numair's faces fell.

"Oh, um, well we um," Daine toyed with her gold wedding band

"What is it?" he snapped. Then he softened "I'm sorry Daine, I'm just tired."

"Well, while we were in Tyra, Numair and I decided that we wanted to, well get married. And we did." She said, stuttering over nearly every word.

There was a long silence. Everyone looked at them, completely stunned.

"Mithros Daine. Numair." Onua was the first to break the ice and she hugged Daine. Everyone broke out of their reverie to congratulate them and hug them.

"You know, if you weren't my friends, I'd skin you both alive for not telling me."

Daine and Numair laughed. (Remember they said she would)

"But, there is one thing. We would like to keep this between some close friends for now. Maybe when the Scanrans are dealt with we will tell everyone." Numair said.

They all nodded. If they had to postpone Roald and Shinko's wedding to stop distraction, then saying that the courts biggest gossip (before Raoul and Buri) had married, would cause uproar.

Everyone spoke for a while, asking the lovers, no, married couple about their wedding.

* * *

**_And I am unsure as of NOW!!! Please help me with ideas in your reveiws. It didn't turn out as good as I planned. All I wanted to do was say that Daine and Numair got married before TC but kept it a secret. _**


End file.
